


(He Could Be) Immortal

by TheLOAD



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Gen, Immortality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 18:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3859921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLOAD/pseuds/TheLOAD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geoff had never planned on making Ryan immortal</p>
            </blockquote>





	(He Could Be) Immortal

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a small prompt/headcanon.

Geoff had never planned on making Ryan immortal. The mercenary was alright enough to work with, but he wasn't very trustworthy and he could turn on the crew at any moment. No, Geoff had been planning on saving his fifth gift for someone closer to him and his crew, someone he could trust completely. It's bad enough he let Gavin pick with Michael and Ray. He wasn't going to mess up the fifth time.

But that was before a firefight with the cops left Ryan mortally wounded with at least one bullet in his chest, probably more. Jack had been the one to go get Ryan, to race out past the police and haul Ryan up and onto his back. By the time he reached Geoff and the rest of the crew Ryan was choking to death, drowning as his lungs filled with blood. They all looked at Geoff, and Geoff knew why. He knew what they wanted him to do, and to be honest he wanted to do it himself. Jack laid Ryan flat on the ground and held his head in his lap while the others made way for Geoff.

Geoff had never planned on making Ryan immortal. But if given the chance he would have made the same choice all over again.


End file.
